TwoGuys, OneLove
by xKumaBearx
Summary: A year after Mamoru left for college, Usagi till hasn't heard from him. Her friends are worried about her. Seiya steps into the pictures asking her for a date. When things start to get a bit more serious, Someone shows up and changes everything.
1. The Question

After forgetting my password/e-mail addy used for the original name for this fic I'm re-posting after some dramatic updates/adds to it. Thanks for reading.

I do not own Sailor Moon, as much as I wish I did, I don't. So don't sue me..

Chapter 1  
It was a clear summer day and Usagi was sitting under a tree, she had her lunch spread across the large blanket she was sitting on. While she munched down on all kinds of food from meat buns to rice balls, a blond headed girl started to run up behind her waving her hand franticly. She looked about the same age as the girl contently enjoying her lunch, a tad taller, and her hair was tied up with a large red bow.

"USAGI!!!" Minako called out. She stopped beside the girl taking a seat on the blanket, "Sorry I'm late"

"It's about time Minako, what took you so long?" Usagi asked as she handed the other girl a meat bun from her basket of goodies.

"I saw Seiya in the park and I decided to stop and have a little talk" The girl accepted the steaming little bun, and began to nibble on it.

"Oh, Really?" Usagi said pretending to sound jealous, crossing her arms over her chest trying to make it sound genuine.

"Don't worry all he could talk about was you." The girl say as she waved her arms, grinning from ear to ear.

"Huh??? I was only joking." Usagi said, confused at what the Minako could mean.

"Oh...you mean you don't know yet?" Minako tilted her head to the side.

"Know what?" Usagi as starring at Minako blankly

"Oh...forget it Usagi" Said Minoko throwing her hands up.

The two girls sat in the park chatting about random stuff from boys to school as they continued to eat lunch together.

"So.. Have you heard from Mamoru yet Usagi?" Minako sudden said. There was sudden silence between the two girls. As Usagi looked down at the riceball she held in her hands.

Usagi shook her head, "No.. I haven't.. I don't know what to do about it.. It's like he just forgot about me.." Usagi's eyes started to tear up.

"I'm sorry Usagi, I'm sure he's just really busy.." Minako said, feeling terrible for even mentioning it. Hey eyes wondered to over Usagi's shoulder, "Well here comes Seiya.."

Seiya, a tall and skinny man, same age as Usagi and Minako was strolling towards the two blond headed girls. He had brown hair tied back into a long pony tail. He was part of a new and very famous band known as the Star Lights. Usagi wiped her eyes with her hand and turned to smile at him.

"Hey you two.. How are ya?" He said grinning at Usagi '_Today is the day I'm going to ask her on a date._'

"We're not too bad Seiya, Just eating some lunch on our day off, How's the concert looking for tomorrow?" Minako patted the spot between her and Usagi on the blanket, motioning for him to take a seat.

"We're ready for the concert tomorrow, It's going to be big." He sat down next to the two girls.

"Would you like something to eat, Seiya?" Usagi offered, stretching her small hand out to him with a riceball in it. He took it from her and started to eat.

"Hey.. Usagi, could I talk to you for a moment, alone?" Seiya asked suddenly.

"I've got to be heading off myself anyway, Thanks for lunch Usagi!" Minako stood up and waved her arm big at the other girl as she turned and ran off.

The two now sat there, alone, in silence for a few minutes until Seiya cleared his throat.

"Usagi, I really like you," He started, "I was wondering, if you were up for it, If you'd like to go on a date with me sometime?"

The blond headed girl stared at him, she wasn't quite sure how to answer him.

"No pressure or anything, Just thought it would be nice. You haven't seemed like yourself recently, I don't know why. I want to cheer you up. It's depressing watching you slump around like you have been."

"Um.." Usagi went back to staring at the riceball in her hand, '_What do I say to this? A date? What would Mamo-chan think? I.. don't know..'_

Usagi looked back up at the first man she ever even considered 'dating' since her boyfriend had gone away to college, He hadn't contacted her since he left. Actually, he hadn't contacted anyone since her left.

"I.." The young girl said....

Kuma- I know it was short but I did add a tons to the old chapter, and I'm evil and I always love to end on cliff hangers, even tho I hate cliff hangers when I'm reading stories. I just know it keeps me interested, so I hope it keeps you all interested. Thank for reading and R&R please. All help is appreciated!! -bow-


	2. The Answer

**Kuma- Out of the two fics I uploaded this had the most traffic so I'm updating this one first, as I said before, I've redone these chapters a lot, and I hope to make them better and better. Here ya go:**

Chapter 2

The Answer

Usagi sat there, not knowing if she was dreaming or if this was truly happening. Well, there is no way this was a dream, more like a nightmare. What was she suppose to say to that? How could she even respond? Seiya was here friend, but could she just.. go out with him behind Mamoru's back? What would her friends think? What would..

"Usagi???"

"Huh??" Usagi snapped back into reality, and realized what was actually going on..

---

"_Usagi, I really like you," He started, "I was wondering, if you were up for it, If you'd like to go on a date with me sometime?"_

_The blond headed girl stared at him, she wasn't quite sure how to answer him._

"_No pressure or anything, Just thought it would be nice. You haven't seemed like yourself recently, I don't know why. I want to cheer you up. It's depressing watching you slump around like you have been."_

_---_

"I asked if you wanted to go out with me Usagi.." He repeated himself.

"Ah.." She turned to look away, giving it one last thought, '_I haven't heard from Mamo-chan in a year, I guess it couldn't hurt.._'

"Sure, I'd like that." She turned to face him again, a small smile placed upon her face. '_He's always been nice to me, I just hope..' _ Her train of thought cut short to the dark haired man giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I have to go, I'll call you about that date." He grinned at her, then turned and walked away.

Her hand reached up and touched the side of her face, and a small pink blush started to form onto her face. '_Did what happen, really just happen?_' She thought. Shaking her head she stood to leave. She would have to head to Minako's house to pester the girl about this. Had she talked Seiya into doing this?

She walked slowly, her head filled with so many thoughts, way too many for her brain to comprehend. Shaking her head, she pushed most of the thoughts away, trying to just focus now on reaching Minako's house and ringing the girls neck if she had anything to do with this.

Reaching the all to familiar house of Minako's she walked up to the door and gave if a few swift hard knocks. She heard a muffled, "Coming!!" come from behind the door.

"Usagi!!!" Minako cried out, seeing her friend behind the door, "What's up?"

"Can I come in?" She said giving the girl a strong glare. Not even waiting for a reply she walked past her and into the living room.

"What's wrong Usagi? You look like you want to bite my head o.." She stopped dead in her tracks as Usagi interrupted her.

"He asked me out Minako, Seiya asked me to go on a date with him."

"He did what?" Minako's eyes grew about three times their normal size, "What did you say? Did you say yes? Where are you going?.. Wait.. What about Mamo.."

"Did you have anything to do with Minako? If you did I swear I'll.." She started, giving the girl another hard glare.

"I didn't! I didn't! I did see him in the park, he did only talk about you, but I didn't tell him to ask you out." She pleaded

Usagi sat down on the couch, sighing heavily. Minako soon sat next to her, putting her arm around her friend. After a few minutes of completely silence Usagi was the first to break it.

"I said yes.." Her head was hanging, as she stared at the floor. And she repeated, as if she couldn't quite believe it herself. "Minako.. I said Yes."

They both sat there again in silence. A small tear fell from Usagi's face, '_I'm sorry Mamo-chan, I'm sorry._'

"Well.." Minako was the one to break the silence this time, "What about Mamoru?"

"He hasn't contacted me in over a year, I don't know what I should do, Seiya said I haven't been myself, and he said he wanted to cheer me up." She dropped her face into her hands.

"Usagi, Mamoru is most likely really busy with school work, it is college, but Seiya is right, you haven't been yourself. Maybe this will be a good thing for you." Minako placed her hand on the back of the other girls head. Usagi's head rose from her hands, and she nodded.

"Maybe you are both right, Maybe I should just give this a shot. It is only one date right? Doesn't mean anything will become of it!" She turned to Minako and smiled.

"That's the spirit! Try to cheer up Usagi, your no fun when your all gloomy!" Minako said pulling her friend into a tight hug. Both girls laughed, and started to talk about what Usagi should wear on this upcoming date.

---

In a dark room, barely lite by a few lights sat three teenage looking males. The black haired one was known as Seiya, brown hair belonged to Taiki, and the white hair belong to the last member of the group Yaten. These three were also known as the famous boy band called 'The Three Lights.' They sat in complete silence until Seiya spoke up first.

"I asked Usagi on a date today, I'm thinking of taking her to our concert tomorrow." The dark hair man grinned to his two friends.

"I think, you are a complete idiot Seiya. That girl has a boyfriend, or did you forget so quickly? Also, how long have you actually known her? Like a few months now, you really have to think about this kind of stuff before you go off and.." Yaten started the same speech he always does when Seiya brings up his lil crush on the blond haired beauty.

"Yaten, Geez, Not the speech again!" Seiya interrupted, placing his hand on his head like he suddenly caught a large headache, "Her boyfriend is dead remember? What am I suppose to do, wait around and just let her be depressed about it for the rest of her life? I can't tell her that he's dead. She start asking questions as to how I knew, and.."

"That would be bad for all three of us if she started asking questions like that, Yaten. Let it go for once. Seiya likes this girl, let him do what he wants. He's not a child." Taiki said, going back to the book that was in his hands.

"Forget it! Yaten will never understand! I don't know why I even try with him, It's like he has a constant stick up his ass!" Seiya turned and walked out the door slamming the door hard on his way out.

Both men sat in silence for a few minutes. Yaten had his hand balled up in a tight first, looking like he was about to blow up. While Taiki sat, calm as ever, reading a book he has bought the day before.

"Taiki, He can't be wrapped up in some teenage crush right now! Both of you know that! We aren't here to play family! We're here to get work done, and protect the people of this planet so it doesn't end up like ours!" Yaten has gotten up from his chair, mid speech. He looked from the door that Seiya had left from to Taiki, "Well?!"

"He is fine, Yaten, We don't even have any leads as to where our princess is or when the enemy will strike again. Let him have his fun." Leading the chair back he was sitting in stuffing his nose back in the book he was so intended on reading.

"Taiki! Shut up would you! He can't get involved with her! End of Story!" Yaten threw his arms around wildly as he spoke, his voice going up, and up, in volume, "If he stays with her you know what will happen right?! What then! Tell me, What then!?"

"Hai, but we aren't completely sure that will happen now are we? Isn't that just a theory? For all we know it could be a load of crap.." Taiki answered back calmly, his nose never leaving his book.

"Fine.."Yaten the white hair man gave in, just flopping back in the chair he has practically shoved aside when he rose from in the heated argument. Arms crossed over his chest, he sat there, not saying another word. He stood up, about to follow Seiya out the door when, Seiya returned with a soda in his hand.

"Seiya.." Yaten said to his brown hair friend, not being a few feet from the man.

"What is it now, Yaten?" He glared at Yaten with a glare that could of burned a hole right thru the wall behind the white haired man.

"Uh... About Usagi, I..." Yaten started, before he could finish a strong fist came from the left side of his face pushing his face to the side, and following it his body stumbled a few feet to the right.

"Damn it Yaten can't u ever lets things alone?" He turned and stalked out the door.

"Damn that really hurt, He didn't pull his punches like he usually does,," Yaten held his jaw, turning taking a seat back in his chair. A chuckle came from the only other man in the room.

After a few moments of silence, there would a loud knocking on the door. Both men turned to each other, wondering who would be knocking, rather then just coming straight inside. After a few moments the door flew open, and a blond headed women stood in the door way staring at the two, panting a bit trying to catch her breath like she had been running to get here.

"Have you guys seen Seiya?" She said. Both men turned to look at each other again..

**Kuma: Well, there is chapter two, I think I doubled it in length when I redid it, I still think it's short tho. But with what is coming I can only write so much without revealing too much ya know? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if I spelled the other three lights names wrong, I don't think I did but I have been known to be wrong before! Review Please and Thank You! :3**


End file.
